A conventional work machine is disclosed in e.g. Patent Document 1. The work machine disclosed in Patent Document 1 is configured such that work information of work executed by a work section is transmitted from the work machine via a mobile communication terminal (“mobile communication terminal” in Patent Document 1) to an external server of a management center or the like. With such configuration, it is possible for the work machine and the server to share work information of the work machine and to implement management or the like of the work machine by the external server.